Talk:Bunny thumper
Any strange relation here? http://www.guildwars.com/theworld/heroes/ : "A lifetime of experience has made Dunkoro the man he is today: a master strategist who knows his way around Elona. He's a veteran of countless battles against pirates, centaurs, desert raiders, Thumpers, and stranger enemies. With that wisdom has come a realization that he's not the best soldier to lead a charge; instead, he prefers to advise those who do. Not everyone accepts his advice, though. Some claim that he's become too careful with old age, that he's lost the edge that makes him a deadly soldier. Time will tell. For any hero who would hesitate before rushing into battle, Dunkoro would be a valuable ally. If you're willing to listen, he's the man with a plan." --chrislee149 17:13, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Probably a typo, or prehaps a jab at when heroes were allowed in tombs :p — Skuld 17:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) Oh my! I never realized that the IAS for Tiger's Fury was decreased. I wondered why everyone was scoffing the old bunny build. I don't have nightfall so I thought people were just being discriminating when looking for the RaO thumpers. Thanks whoever explained that! — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 01:44, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Wow, I just finished that edit not five minutes ago... glad I got something right. Anyways, a quick check through the talk pages for Tiger's Fury and RaO will dredge up tons of discussion on Bunny Thumpers, so you might want to check that out if you're curious for the reasoning behind any other changes to Bunny Thumper's in general... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:49, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, thanks. Good read. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue]] 02:02, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ring around the rosey this is pretty verbose, and artfully dances around, without actually ever putting up template:Skill bar. no offense to the editor, who did an excellent job documenting a well known build in the wake of the builds wipe, and was doing exactly what the policy asks, but we should just bite the bullet and put an actual build article for well known builds like this. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:40, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the complement. :D Dancing with words is a specialty of mine. :True, a skillbar could make things easier... but the thing I like about avoiding it like this is, it gives the build a bit more flexibility. There's a lot of different opinions on what makes a good Bunny Thumper build, and most of them contradict each-other... I get the feeling that putting up a concrete skillbar would make it easy for just about anyone to edit it. :If you think adding a skillbar there would make it that much easier, then it probably wouldn't hurt; maybe a good way to go about it would be a simple mini-skillbar at the bottom, or a super-basic bar with a template, for would-be Bunny Thumpers to download and fiddle around with. I can't imagine it causing much of a problem; if anyone edits the skillbar, it's a simple enough task to revert it back to the basic form. Or maybe a link to an example build on PvXBuilds would work? (providing they ever get a favored Bunny Thumper build.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 18:37, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :It lists seven skills. I don't see an issue. --Fyren 21:50, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Viable in PvE? I'm thinking of making one of these for PvE, but I don't know how well it will work. Any ideas/suggestions/experiences? Silver40596 Well unless all your team is focused on 1 monster, as for an Elementalist or Monk boss (Korr) this build is pretty useless in pve considered that normal AI monks don't live enough even without being interupted every second.--Ricky 01:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) My current favorite PvE thumping build. 12 Hammer Mastery, 10 Beast Mastery, 13 Expertise. Use "Like a Dwarf" and "On Your Knees" to KD, cripple, and perpetually renew LR for continuous 33% IAS and 75% block. Use Ferocious Strike to maintain energy and build adrenaline while Feral gives your pet more punch. For the optional slot I like Otyugh's Cry for unblockable pet with increased tankability, but you might also consider a hammer attack of your choosing. This one's a ton of fun. :) Arshay Duskbrow 03:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) cleanup? What needs to be cleaned up? There is no S&F for build archetypes afaik.—[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥''']] 01:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :It's just a bunch of sentences grouped lightly into paragraphs. At least have headers/subheaders, etc.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) skill template and equipment Bunny Thump If they are called bunny thumpers because of the way they run would it be smart to include video of one running?